Back Into the Danger Zone
by kori anders
Summary: Awaking from their deep slumber, they once again have a second chance in life though a new path have open, this time another wild card user is joining them.


**Back In The Danger Zone**

**Chapter 1**

The chains bounding two statues slacken as a small quake started and the sound of concrete cracking was heard.

Silver eyes slowly open, a bit weary and confused as the boy landed with a soft thud on the ground.

'_Is...this...a dream? This...isn't suppose to happen.' _The blue haired boy thought as he slowly stood up and eyed another figure kneeling on the opposite side.

The other figure, was a girl kneeling and holding onto a white glowing naginata with both her hands, her now long reddish brown hair flow gracefully as the concrete seal crumble beneath her. Just like her twin brother, confusion was evident on her face as she gracefully rise up from her kneeling position.

"I've defeated...Erebus just a few months ago...how come there are no more chains holding me...?" The brunette asked herself, and looked over to her twin who mirrored the same expression as her.

"Yuki! You're free from...the seal?" Yuka stated as she walked over and hugged her brother.

He shrugged, a wave of exhaustion hit him as he return his sister's hug and he ended up slumping against her. "I don't know how..." He finally replied.

Yuka looked at the door behind her brother, the once golden door was sealed in gray concrete still holding Nyx.

"Looks like somebody found a way to seal Nyx for good. I guess our job here is done, do you think our next stop is Heaven?" Yuka asked with curiousity.

"Unfortunately not yet my master." A familiar male voice came out of nowhere, and hence a blue symbol came out of nowhere and two figures clad in velvet blue came out.

Both twin's eyes widen in happiness and shock as they noticed the two attendants of the Velvet Room arrived.

"We came here to fetch you and return to the Velvet Room." Elizabeth stated as she and her brother Theo extended their hands to escort the two back to the familiar blue room.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, our beloved guests. It has been a while now, that we have spoken to one another. Indeed both of you have found the answer to life's greatest question yet both of you are now here in front of me once again. I can sense you both are confused to why you are here and free from your duties." The old creature stated slowly, a small creepy smile crept onto it's face.

The two nodded in response urging Igor to continue.

"Indeed your journey supposedly had ended years ago. But behold, a new path has opened and a new journey lies ahead, though I do not know what kind of journey awaits both of you in the real world. You must remember the contract you both have signed 'I chooseth this fate with my own free will', so decide wisely on the path you'll take. Me and my servants will always be with you every step of the way, so until then farewell."

Before the twins walked out, Yuka took a glance at Igor and asked, "Will we be returning to our real bodies in the real world? And...how long have we been away?"

"Unfortunately, you will not be returning to your old bodies...you'll simply be returning to the real world. It has been eight years since you have taken up your duties as the Great Seal and the Guardian."

Yuki gave a small nod and looked over to his sister who now shifted her attention to him, a small smile tugged on her lips as she found something amusing.

"...What?"

The smile turn into a grin, as she eyed him even more.

"I didn't know Yuki-nii looked good with long hair...you look more feminine, wait...you really look like a girl." Yuka joked as she played with Yuki's long blue locks, and later receiving a whack on the head as Yuki grab a hold of his twin's wrist and trudge out of the door.

"I need a haircut right away..." Yuki muttered, as Yuka gave an infectious laugh after hearing her brother's words.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and seating straight up from her bed. She was in her room at the Minatodai Dorm, everything was still in place though a bit dusty obviously no one didn't moved her items. She quickly ran to the mirror, her hair now longer as it reached up to her torso, though one thing changed was she was wearing a rather small uniform than wearing the overflowing white gown and her steel like wings she had after she had awaken were gone.

"Eight years huh...I doubt no one from S.E.E.S would be living here anymore." She stated quietly, and with that she flop back onto her bed and grabbing a familiar rabbit doll from the corner of her bed.

_'How are you?'_ Her mind wandered for a while, questions would pop once in a while until she sat upright once again remembering that Yuki had also awaken from his deep slumber from the Great Seal. If both had return back to the real world, he should be in his room at the very moment.

A sly smile came upon her delicate face, as she grabbed her cellphone and hopefully wish it was fully charge despite her eight year disappearance, and to her delight the cellphone turned on. With that she quickly changed into her casual clothing which consist of a plain t-shirt and a somewhat small skirt.

"I need to go shopping..." Minako mumbled as she pulled on the hem of her skirt downward to give an illusion that her skirt wasn't too small.

With that she took her cellphone and dash towards the stairs and head straight into her brother's room. She quietly opened the door, and peered inside.

"What are you doing?" Her twin asked as he turn his attention the brunette. The small mischievous smile later disappeared and got replaced with a disappointed frown, her plan to take a snapshot of her brother with long hair went down the drain. Yuki stood at the far end of the room taking off his jacket, his hair once again short.

Noticing the crest fallen expression of his sister, his lips slightly curved upwards in amusement.

"I woke up early...I went to the barbershop. And...it seems...we're the only ones here." Yuki stated as he sat down.

"Neh...do you think this is all a dream?"

The blue haired boy shook his head in response, "I'm still...shock that we're now here again...alive."

"Somehow, I feel...whatever this new journey will lead us, we'll end up back to that place again." Yuka gave a sad smile, "So whatever will be coming our way...I just...want to finish it right away and return."

Yuki's eyes widen, it was all new to him hearing his sister sprout those words out, since Yuka was always someone who would try to lighten up everyone's day with positive and uplifting words; now she seem like someone who lost hope knowing that despite this new journey, they'll always reach that dreadful dead end.

"Hey...we'll change our destiny...don't give up." Yuki mumbled, somehow awkward how he was the one giving out encouraging words. A fire lighted up, and her eyes heated with determination and gave a nod.

"Yeah, let's do it!" And with that they exit the room and head outside.

* * *

"My...My...it's been a while delightful guest. A new journey awaits you. My it seems like you'll be destined to meet two of my special guests. They have been informed of this journey earlier than you, after they have awaken from their slumber, I do hope you three will get along. This is very interesting indeed. So trudge forward a mystery awaits you, until then farewell."

Narukami Yu, slowly opened his eyes a little bit sleepy yet somehow deep in thought as he recalled being summoned into the Velvet Room. It's been a while since his last visit to the blue room, if he was summoned once again, then this journey must be really important or dangerous to the extent that two 'wild card users' as he presume will be joining him.

He slowly sat upward, eyeing the small television across the room. Unfortunately there are no more signs or clue to the Malevolent Entity that tried to weaken the Investigation Team's and Shadow Operative's resolution to create more powerful shadows, maybe this journey will answer those questions.

"I should head to Inaba." and with that he went around his room to gather up essential items for his trip back.

* * *

"I can sense...the two strongest wild cards are back into action, add Yu Narukami in the list you'll get a very strong team." A sinister voice came.

"Hmm...this seems interesting, why don't we check on them and see how strong they are. They'll be perfect for our plans." A figure stated, an eerie grin came upon the person's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well a new plot bunny hit me, but I won't be focusing on this story since I want to focus on Brand New Days first (an AkiMinako fic) and the fact I want to know more of the Malevolent Entity and Eerie Voice first before writing more, I just wanted to write this out, so it would quit bugging me. (I didn't reread this, and rush this during my job) Currently I'm having a hard time with the upcoming chapter for Brand New Days, so sorry for those who have read it and waiting for the next chapter (I would delete the whole thing I written then try to reconstruct the whole chapter once again. (and I'm not satisfied at all)

I'm trying to get use to the name Makoto Yuki...though I still like the name Arisato Minato...should I change their names back to the manga names or not? And of course Yuka is Minako.

And pairings would be Akihiko x Yuka/Minako, and Yuki/Minato x Yukari...

Anyway I'm heading out...Review and review it'll make me happy. If you have ideas please do tell me, maybe it might help me write out the following chapter for this story.


End file.
